jade fall's for tori
by Lightingboy5
Summary: what was jade's real reason for fallowing tori and beck find out sorry if this summary is bad its all i could think of
1. car ride and my real reasons

i don't own tori or jade or beck or any of the other characters for victorious just the plot line of this story

* * *

jade's pov

the real reason I wanted to follow Vega and beck is because after beck and I break up I came to a realisation I am in love with Vega i wasn't stunted at all infact i had a feeling that would happen becouse everytime i was around her mini jade wanted to come out of my pussy witch only made me want her more and she will be mine. I told beck this and he smiled and said "its cool" i guess he's just being the same old friendly beck calling vega using my cat voice. i pulled up te where they said they would be and they where not that. damn i cursed under my breash. i was so close but by the end of the night vega will be in my bed. jade cat said maybe we should stop. NO i yelled i mean no cat not yet


	2. I BANGED VEGA (part one)

no one pov

"after jade go to the vet." "she deiced to take tori home." "Vega she said" what is it jade? nothing for get i said anything. i was just wundering if you mind if i spent the night at your house. she smiled at the thought. sure why not you chould use the guest room.

jade's pove

"did she just say i could spend the night at her house?" i was so happ then she had to go and say use the guest room. i had to show her what i meant. so i kissed vega. Vega let me show you what i really ment. i said as i leaned in and kissed her.

Tori's POV

did jade west just kiss? me i think she just kissed me omg god she kissed me. so uh thats what you ment by you wanting to spend the night. yeah vega it is she said. so i just nodded and stared out the window the rest of the car ride.

Jade's POV

after we got to vega's house she called and asked if it was ok if i could the night there. she smiled and looked at me they said its fine. i unbucled my seat belt and stormed in side "shit i said to myself i didn't pack a box of condoms"

* * *

sorry i'll show the sex sence in the next chapter I BANGED VEGA (part 2)


	3. I BANGED VEGA (part two)

this is the second half of I BANGED VEGA

tori's POV

why would we need condoms where both girls? "I asked her with a confused look on her face." right jade? she sighted. Vega I am a futa. oh I said so what do we do now? do we still uh you know or what?

Jade's POV

she smiles at that let's just get up stairs and have some fun. How does that sound to you Vega? She smiles and runs up stairs as fast as she can leaving a travel of her outfit behinds. I follow behind doing the same. I saw her lying in her bed with her legs open. Ready to be taken by my mini jade. I was shocked that goodie goodie two shoes Vega would be so willing to have sex on the first date.

tori's POV

I couldn't wait for jade to take me and take me good. Jade hurry up before Trina and my parents get home! I said as she walked over to me her futa sticking up straight with sperm covering it I could tell she was about to spit it all over me. she got on top of me. needles to say she want down on me all night good thing it was a Saturday

- the next day -

jade's POV

that was the best first date right tori? she just nodded

* * *

so jade just made love to tori find out what happens in the next chapter


	4. Finding out my vega is perggent

this is the fourth chapter

tori's POV

"did she just call me tori?" uh jade did you just call me tori? uh so I call you Vega why not call you tori? come get dressed I want to met your parents. But you already meant them? Yeah Vega but not as your girlfriend. as my uh what now? you heard me Vega.

Jade's POV

yeah I just called her tori what's the big deal? and yes I just asked her to be my girlfriend. Vega up to the task? uh ok I guess I'm your girlfriend. I guess I am going to go take a shower and then get dressed I watched her naked butt walk to her bathroom.

Tori's POV

After my shower I got dressed and meat jade , My Mom and dad. they where already down stairs. uh what are you guys doing? jade told us everything young lady. She said what to you? so jade's your girlfriend huh? Uh will yeah it happened last night. yeah we heard my mom said. I blushed at that. MOM you weren't suppose to come home till this afternoon.

Jade's POV

I thought that was pretty funny Vega was blushing like crazy. Jade while I was in the bathroom I trew up not sure why. damn I knew I should of brought a condom. That's just great Vega just great why didn't you tell me sooner? I didn't want to worry you jade. That's why plus I didn't think you would care. Didn't think I would care? Of course I would your my girlfriend and I care about you. And our baby and I think you should have told me this sooner.


End file.
